Doppelgänger
by SpellboundWinter
Summary: I met her in an arcade in North Park. Lizzy was definitely… tall, just meeting my height. And she… wore a parka like me. Hey, and she had a hair-cut like me… And eyes like me! Dude, she was stealing my style. I've been rockin' this look since I was seven and this chick is copying me! One-Shot.


**For Poppy the Rabbit! :D Here ya go!**

**KennyxLizzy or Kizzy!**

* * *

I'm definitely not the type to reminisce by any means. I'm not the type to sit in some crummy place, staring down into a shot glass and think about what was or what could have been.

But I do.

Childhood man, that's where it was at. I miss being a kid. Being an adult is just… Well, putting it in Tweek's words, 'too much pressure'. It was simple back then.

So I do just that, gazing down at the amber liquor in the shot glass.

I drink my memories and tonight, there was just one that really stood out that still needed to be drank.

It was the summer of some obscure year. I just turned sixteen. Back then, I was a cocky kid with an inflated ego. I thought I was the coolest shit back in the day. I had that know it all attitude and was convinced all the girls were after my dick when it was _so_ far from the truth.

Looking back on it now, I really don't know what I was thinking.

It was one of the warmer summers, so Me, Kyle, Cartman and Stan cooked up a plan.

Stan had just bought his very first car. It was a shitty, rusted out four-door that seemed like the ideal car for an old lady. We had to cramp into that tiny hunk of metal with big dreams of 'summer vacation fun'.

When we departed and got on the highway with all the windows rolled down, everything seemed perfect. Hell, even Cartman who was cramped beside me was a little more placid than usual.

Everything was right, ya know? It was one of the best trips we ever took. We didn't have a destination either. It was just us and the road. The car was full of laughter and sick jokes.

It was one of the more enjoyable memories.

And where we got low on money is where we ended up. Our summer vacation fun had to be in North Park.

Not saying North Park was lame by any means. It had a few things every teenager loved. Number uno on our list was that big ass mall that sat in the middle of nowhere. It was huge! But the best part was the gaming arcade in the lower level.

You know, those gaming arcades with the machines lining all four walls? Yes, oh my god. It was pretty friggen sweet. Of course it was the first place we decided to hit up being first on the list.

After an hour or so of playing games, Kyle and the others decided to split but I wanted to stick around.

Being Kenny McCormick ain't that easy.

I had a lot to deal with a lot on a daily basis at home. First, there was that violently drunk father of mine and a brother that was no better. Don't even get me started on my mother, that bitch has it coming as much as the other three. And then there was my sister, Karen. I always told her that I would be there for her and so far, I've lived up to that promise.

We aren't like them, but that's another story for another day.

Fun didn't cross my street much unless you count those rare instances of short, sweet gratification… Ass, titties, drinking and the occasional, ahem, stuff Craig sells me every so often. Other than that, I'm lucky if I have any fun.

I flicked my fingers on the buttons on the pinball machine, making the little flippers fling up, meeting the metal sphere and sending it flying. I smacked on my chewing gum that I graciously borrowed from Stan when he wasn't looking.

Its moments like playing a pinball machine that makes all the big problems unimportant. I mean, all we have are problems and distractions. Simple, menial tasks make problems disappear.

I was the pinball master of South Park. I mean, it sounds lame but you try getting a high score at something that gets so intense. I was on my last ball. I remember at that moment, my forehead was brimming with sweat and I was clenching my teeth so hard that it made my cavities shoot a pulsing pain right into my jaw.

Oh sweet, sweet gratification.

Sweet distractions.

I saw something shift from the corner of my eye. Someone started up a pinball machine beside me. I could hear the loud clings of tokens plopping inside and then the machine roared to life.

I was curious who was standing beside me but it was my last ball, I couldn't just pull my attention from the intense game at hand. I wanted the high score. I needed it.

I could faintly see the person beside me from my peripheral vision.

A neon pink coat was all I could see. Hah, it reminded me of that song about being, 'pretty in pink'. Not a lot of people wear the color because it's so ugly and gaudy; at least that's how Bebe put it.

I was tirelessly trying to focus but the person's presence was just… Annoying and overbearing. It was pissing me off actually. The gum that clicked in their mouth every so often and how hard the person slapped at the side buttons.

All those irritating sounds coming from the one person actually made me lose my focus. I almost lost my ball!

I clicked the buttons furiously as the guards tried to lift the ball as it teetered before it fell right into the pocket. I peered up at my score that shown above. A million points and I had the new high score.

I could have gotten so much more. I whipped my head at the girl, ready to give her a snarky comeback but she was cheering silently to herself. My eyes went right to the score. A million and thirty.

Oh my god, she killed me! That bastard!

I finally got to study her close. She was definitely… tall, just meeting my height. And she… wore a parka like me. Hey, and she had a hair-cut like me… And eyes like me! God dammit, she was stealing my style. I've been rockin' this look since I was seven and this chick is copying me.

The girl in pink was leaned up against the machine with a smug smile. "Hey, nice score doughnut puncher. A little word of advice from a master, if you wanna hang with the big boys, you should suck less."

Pinkie blew a large orange bubble from her chewing gum, as her tongue rolled it back in her mouth. When it popped it made a loud _click_ noise. Dammit, and she's got my charm too?! Is this like, a doppelgänger or what?

"Ohhh, such big talk for a girl. I bet this is the only game you're good at." I decided to play it cool and test the waters. I wanted to know more about this girl.

"Are you challenging me, doughnut puncher?"

"What of it, Pinkie?" I sneered.

Her eyebrow's furrowed as she swept her hair from her face. At first she seemed pissed but then I noticed this large grin spreading across her cheeks. "Alright, you're on. Pick a game. Just don't cry too much when I kick your ass, rump-ranger."

I was grinding my teeth, my cavities still stinging. That bitch had the nerve… I peered all around, my eyes caught the most ridiculous machine. Oh yea, you know which one I'm talking about. I was looking at the dance machine.

"That." I pointed.

Her head turned to the contraption before giving a nervous smirk. "Are you positive, pillow biter?"

I guess her thing was literally gay insults. Whatever, no skin off my ass.

We both walked up to that machine very hesitantly. We weren't in a rush by any means. Well, I wasn't afraid to act like an idiot to win. She'd probably just call it quits. That was my calculations anyways.

She leaned way over, shoving a few gold coins in the slot. The machine roared to life with color and sound. It nearly caught everyone's attention.

"You gonna back out Pinkie?" I gave her a sideways glance.

"No way Orange." she smirked evilly. "You're totally going down."

Soon we were in panting mess, going shoulder to shoulder against each other. Our feet connecting with the pads and the occasional glare and middle finger.

The arrows on the screen were impossible to keep up with. I was like the goddamn Konami code! Up-Up-Down-Down-Left-Right-Left-Right, B, A, start but in a few seconds and you had to type it in with your feet.

Oh my god, I think I made a mistake.

She had shed off her parka, trying to keep up with the icons on the screen. Of course, I don't' think she was trying to distract me. Stupid hormones. My eyes went right too her chest but I figured she wouldn't be that distracting. Her breasts were as tiny as mosquito bites and there wasn't much _jiggle_, ya know?

When the dust cleared, Pinkie was holding her knees trying to catch her breath as my jaw dropped at the score. She ran her fingers through her short, ash blonde locks. "Hah, I win. Suck on that!"

"Beginners luck." I brushed it off. She couldn't win against me. Kenny McCormick. The dude who was so great at everything!

...Oh how I was wrong.

She beat me at every game we attempted. Lizzy was _really_ good. Her hand-eye coordination must be like, fighter pilot level. That day I was dragging close behind, just missing her score by mere points but it forced me to try harder. And surprisingly, it wasn't pissing me off. It was the fun sort of competitiveness that I experienced while playing with her.

We were enjoying an ice-cold pop, propped against one of the machines. She gulped it down quick, jabbing me in the side with her elbow. I'm surprised I didn't spit up the soda in my mouth. "Hey, Orange boy? What's your name?"

"K-Kenny." I reiterated. "What's your name kitty puncher?"

"I'm Lizzy."

I could feel something stirring the pit of my stomach as Lizzy's eyes were glued to mine. I could see the red that crept onto her cheeks as she shied away. "Whaddya wanna play next, Kenny?"

We had played pretty much every game so then we were just looking around for something to do. I glanced at those racing simulator games. My fingers entangled hers as I yanked her to the mechanism. "Let's do this!"

I could barely wait as I hopped into the seat, yanking at the wheel. I thought she'd have as much fire as I did but she didn't. She just glared at me with her arms crossed and her lip slightly puckered.

"I don't want to play these stupid games." She kicked the machine distastefully. "They like, give people seizures and shit."

"Aw, is the bulldyke feeling a little scared? Afraid you might lose?" I taunted.

Of course, that gave her an ultimatum. It gave her no choice but to play. She wouldn't dare threaten her already exaggerated ego. She flopped beside me as we flicked in what remained our tokens.

Not even three minutes later, these loud crashes and booms echoed from her game. I noticed she'd been in five fiery wreaks. _Five_. It was only the first lap.

I heard Lizzy's disgruntled growls. "Whatever, I'm done. I hate these things!" She hit her fists on the wheel. I noticed her eyes narrowing at me. "What are you staring at?!"

"The cute face your making. Besides, it's all in the technique." I grinned. "Come on sweetie, try one more time."

At first, I swore she was blushing. Lizzy pouted, slouching with a defeated sigh. "I hate these types of games."

I slinked out of my comfy seat, leaning over her suddenly, grabbing the wheel. "Then I'll help you."

…Wow dude. Five minutes later and she was still terrible! I was trying to help and flirt with her... but goddamn.

Lizzy jerked the wheel into another pixellated wall. My eyes widened in shock. Lizzy was definitely bad at this.

With a sigh and a good push, the pink parka girl was shoved into the steering wheel and her mouth parted slightly, probably to bitch at me. I slid into the seat and clutched her hands tightly in mine. "Alright, let the master teach you how to drive."

"I'm practically in your lap." She said meekly… almost embarrassed! Oh my god, that was cute. I paused the game, trying to keep her calm and more… able to drive without going all kamikaze into the walls.

"I don't hear you complaining, anyways, just relax and take the wheel. Just breathe dude." She took a few breaths. "Now here, grab the wheel. You know, ten and two?"

Lizzy was nervous as hell, nearly melting into putty. "I just died in a car crash a few times. You know, the normal crap."

I wanted to ignore the died part... Could she be a doppelgänger? Is that even possible? Lots of crap was possible in South Park... Was it possible in North Park?

"Okay, okay… I'm ready Ken." She assured me.

After a few rounds of playing, I was actually having fun and giggling along with her. Of course, she would still jerk the wheel around and crash into an inferno of red and orange pixels… but it was fun.

She was actually giggling and being less of a jerk and I think it was vice versa.

Then, it happened.

Me, being a hormonal guy… In a cramp space… crushed into a girl, I ah, I mean it happens right? Haha, at least, that what I wanted her to think as I placed my hands together, placing my index fingers out.

The guys used to do it to get the girls riled up. Especially me. Hell, Bebe's given me a few good wallops for it.

I stabbed my index fingers into her lower back and with a smile I whispered huskily. "Don't worry Liz, it ain't a gun."

Lizzy, as expected, flew right out of that machine. "Oh my god!" she spat. "Keep your joystick away from me pervert!"

I had to grin at the incredibly cheesy and puny line that blurted from her mouth. Her face was beyond pink, it was more like red. Like, red explosion pixels.

"Sorry, sometime I can't help myself, especially with a girl as pretty as you." I lifted my hands in that James Bond's gun pose. "It ain't my joystick though."

She groaned, slapping my arm. "Perv!"

"What? Are you disappointed?" I had to laugh; I mean the situation itself was sort of funny and her reaction… even funnier. "Oh come on, Lizzy. Won't happen again. I didn't think you'd get so mad."

She turned abruptly, walking off.

"Lizzy, come back!" I shouted after her, crawling out of the machine.

I followed her to the token dispenser. Lizzy put in a few dollars as the coins rained down into her open hands. She stood all the way up, pouring all of them in my awaiting palms. "Here ya go Kenny."

"Where you going?"

"Gotta get back home. Parent's you know. There's that drunk father of mine and a brother that's no better. Mom and my sister should be waiting for me."

We stood there, looking up into each other's eyes. It was like old lovers saying goodbye in a way. I really didn't want her to leave. Lizzy swayed, leaning up on her tip toes and pecking my cheek. "It's been fun hanging out today. Wanna do it tomorrow... maybe?"

I was surprised. She looked a little angry before but now she's cool with it? She was one smooth cat that's for sure."Course."

Then she wandered right out of that arcade. Right when she left is when Kyle and the others came back to get me.

...Come to think of it, it's been a few years since I've seen her. I often visited that arcade, looking for the girl in the pink parka but I rarely saw her. But when I did, we'd play and I'd make sure to force her to play that racing game… just for the nostalgia.

There was nobody else like her but me. My very own doppelgänger.

I stopped staring mindlessly into that dark pool and decided to drown the memory.

For now, the memory is lost in the scotch.


End file.
